La noche más larga.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Iason+Riki) La noche de amor en la que por fin Riki confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Iason. AUTOR: Sullen Snow. TRADUCCIÓN: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(* (*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
La noche más larga.  
  
Por: Sullen Snow.  
  
(@com)  
  
  
  
Una dulce y cálida brisa agitaba las cortinas de la larga ventana. Las lunas gemelas de Eos reflejaban su brillo plateado y dorado sobre la ciudad y la habitación. Riki miraba a las dos estrellas. Su bella luz, especialmente la luna dorada, le recordaba el largo cabello de Iason... su brillo... su suavidad.  
  
El joven cerró los ojos. Un dulce y ardiente deseo se apoderó de su cuerpo como una hambrienta necesidad suplicando ser satisfecha. ¿Cuándo regresará Iason? El deseo se incrementó, al extremo de materializarse en un ligero sudor.  
  
Riki se quitó su camisa y su pantalón. Inesperadamente, un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon por detrás. El chico se estremeció. Largos dedos ascendieron hasta llegar a su cuello y barbilla, obligándolo a volverse. Un par de ojos lo miraban con pasión.  
  
"Riki... mi Riki..."  
  
La voz de Iason era muy sensual... su belleza, su voz, su fuerza, todo junto hacía a Iason el más hermoso 'Rubio' del mundo. Las manos del joven temblaron y tocaron la espalda de Iason. El 'Rubio' se estremeció por el tacto.  
  
"Iason..."  
  
"Riki... mi amado Riki... ¿estuviste esperándome?"  
  
"Yo--"  
  
Una mano tocó la barbilla de Riki y levantó su rostro. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de Riki. Con un suspiro, Riki se entregó al beso. La dulce lengua de Iason exploraba la boca de Riki. Su pecho rozó los pezones de Riki, provocándole un gemido ahogado. Sus labios se separaron.  
  
"Disculpa el que te haya hecho esperar." Dijo Iason, acariciando su mejilla. "¿Tienes hambre?"  
  
"Sí pero no de comer... comida."  
  
Los ojos de Riki se volvieron dos ardientes llamas. Todo su cuerpo emanaba calor. Una mano se deslizó hasta llegar a los glúteos de Iason y presionó gentilmente por encima de la ropa. El fuerte hombre tembló visiblemente. El chico sintió inmediatamente una gran erección cuando Iason presionó más su cuerpo contra la entrepierna de Riki.  
  
"Veo que tú también tienes 'hambre'". Susurró Riki junto al oído de Iason.  
  
Iason estaba incrédulo. Riki estaba excesivamente entregado. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo.  
  
Pero...  
  
Talvez...  
  
Si Riki lo AMARA...  
  
Un rayo de esperanza lo inundó. Riki...  
  
Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción del 'anillo para mascotas' e Iason podía ver su bronceado cuerpo. Levantó su apuesto rostro y sus cálidos ojos café se clavaron en Iason. El 'Rubio' esperó, perturbado. Riki pasó sus manos a través de su camisa, hasta llegar a su vientre. El 'Rubio' tembló, siendo tomado de sorpresa.  
  
"¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa?"  
  
Sin contestar Iason comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Cuando iba a la mitad, Riki bajó lentamente el pantalón de Iason y su ropa interior. El rígido y largo miembro imploraba ser tocado... ser...  
  
Los labios de Riki se cerraron alrededor del miembro de Iason, como si estuviera hambriento desde mucho tiempo atrás... la calidez de los labios de Riki y el suave roce de sus dientes estaban volviendo loco a Iason. Gimiendo, hundió sus dedos entre el cabello de Riki y pasó una mano por su bronceado rostro. El joven estaba arrodillado en una sola pierna; la vista de la piel obscura de su espalda, y principalmente la redondez y perfección de los glúteos de Riki, sus labios alrededor de su miembro... la sangre de Iason hervía en sus venas.  
  
Con sus ojos clavados en los glúteos de Riki, el 'Rubio' se agachó un poco, colocando una rodilla en el suelo. Pasó una mano por la espalda de Riki hasta donde comenzaban sus glúteos. El mestizo tembló ante aquel tacto y esperó, adivinando lo que seguía. Dos largos dedos encontraron y tocaron la pequeña y estrecha entrada y comenzó a empujar lentamente, sintiendo cómo se abría paso entre las estrechas paredes. Riki gimió cuando sintió dos dedos entrar completamente en él y cerró sus labios con más fuerza alrededor del miembro de Iason. Riki tomó con una mano el miembro y lo besó y lamió más y más hambrientamente; con la otra mano acarició el pecho y cadera de Iason. Los dedos de Iason estimulaban la estrecha entrada, entrando y saliendo de él en un ritmo que hacía a Riki enloquecer. Iason levantó las caderas hacia la boca de Riki, al extremo de casi sofocarlo.  
  
Riki pensó que si continuaba, Iason llegaría al clímax y todo acabaría, así que quitó su boca que ahora estaba húmeda, besó los labios de Iason apasionadamente y susurró junto a su oído, "Quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche... Iason."  
  
El 'Rubio' se estremeció y su excitación aumentó más y más. El joven moreno se recostó sobre la cama mientras su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitación. Mientras miraba a Iason a los ojos, Riki separó sus piernas, poniendo su mano en uno de sus muslos. Su miembro estaba rígido; sus ojos café brillaron más intensamente. Iason casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Riki. Se recostó con él, cubriendo a su mascota con su fuerte cuerpo. Iason comenzó a besar el cuello de Riki, mordiéndolo y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando cortos gemidos y quejidos a su mascota.  
  
Los gemidos aumentaron un poco cuando el 'Rubio' descendió hasta llegar a sus pezones, lamiendo y mordiendo, endureciéndolos. Las reacciones de Riki lo deleitaban. Sus pestañas sobre su piel bronceada, su obscuro cabello ligeramente húmedo por el sudor, sus brazos... lo abrazaban, sus manos tocaban... La amada boca de Riki lo besada. Un ligero rojo cubría su rostro. El joven levantó la vista hacia Iason. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"Eres muy hermoso, Iason..."  
  
El 'Rubio' sonrió, pasando una mano por el cabello de Riki. Los grandes y azules ojos y las manos de Iason acariciándolo, le provocaban un fiero deseo, su miembro temblaba, todo su ser se estremecía de la excitación. Iason nunca se aprovechaba de él, jamás tendría intenciones de lastimarlo. Riki no podía soportar más la espera. Había esperado a que Iason regresara por bastante tiempo. Estaba hambriento y en agonía. Gimiendo acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Iason, mostrándole que no quería esperar más.  
  
"Estás muy ardiente esta noche, mi mascota."  
  
"Por favor... te deseo... vamos..."  
  
En respuesta Iason besó su pecho, descendiendo hasta llegar al miembro de Riki. Lo lamió y besó suavemente, provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento y arrancándole un gran gemido. Levantó las caderas cuando Iason pasó su lengua por todo su miembro. El 'Rubio' separó un poco los muslos de Riki, exhibiendo la estrecha entrada e introduciendo un dedo. Mientras Iason hacía esto a Riki lo invadía una gran excitación.  
  
"Iason..." Gimió casi completamente fuera de sí, totalmente entregado.  
  
Iason cambió a Riki de posición, bocabajo haciendo que su rostro descansara en la almohada. La estrecha entrada lo llamaba, provocándolo, implorando ser penetrada. Se acomodó entre los glúteos de Riki, aproximando su miembro a la entrada. Su miembro comenzó a entrar en él tratando de abrirse paso entre las estrechas y húmedas paredes. Riki gimió y tomó fuertemente las sábanas en sus puños. El resto del miembro de Iason entró lentamente, llenándolo completamente. El joven moreno comenzó a mover las caderas, estremeciéndose mientras Iason comenzaba a entrar y salir de él. El largo miembro ardía dentro de él, mientras los gemidos de Riki llenaban la obscura habitación cada vez que Iason entraba y salía de él con más y más fuerza.  
  
Inesperadamente Iason volvió a cambiarlo de posición, ahora boca arriba dándole un apasionado y hambriento beso. Continuó con la loca exploración dentro de Riki mientras mantenía presos los labios de Riki con los suyos. Los labios de Iason nunca dejaron de besar los suyos salvajemente, como si quisiera absorber su alma. Riki apenas podía gemir, los besos de Iason parecían querer ahogarlo. Su lengua exploraba furiosamente toda su boca, y al mismo tiempo entraba más y más fuerte dentro de su mascota. De repente Riki sintió que el placer era demasiado y que no lo soportaría más; en ese momento sintió algo húmedo entre sus piernas. El clímax era inminente. Iason dejó escapar un poderoso gemido que hizo a Riki estremecer. Sintió cómo el miembro de Iason lo acariciaba y esparcía su cálido líquido dentro de él y lanzó un grito desde su corazón, cayendo sobre la cama. Aquel precioso líquido lo llenaba completamente. Iason estaba recostado sobre él, respirando contra su cuello, besándolo y besando suavemente sus hombros.  
  
Riki miró fuera de la larga ventana. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer.  
  
"¿Iason...?"  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Ésta es la noche más maravillosa que hemos tenido..."  
  
"¿De verdad?"  
  
"Eres el hombre perfecto, Iason."  
  
Esas palabras tocaron a Iason profundamente. Sus esperanzas comenzaron a crecer.  
  
"Riki..."  
  
El joven moreno miró fijamente los ojos de su 'Amo'. Riki le dio un suave beso y susurró una frase en su oído que llegó a lo más profundo del corazón de Iason. "Te AMO."  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTAS DE ~*Némesis Tsuki*~:  
  
A la raza de Iason se les llama 'Rubios', y a la raza de Riki se les llama 'mestizos'. Riki es la mascota de Iason (¬¬¡). Y por si se preguntaban "¿qué hay del dichoso 'anillo'?" pues lo que sucede es que cada 'Rubio' debe ponerle a su mascota un anillo para que se sepa que ya tiene un amo; generalmente el anillo se les pone a las mascotas en el brazo, en el cuello, en el muslo, en la muñeca o en la oreja... pero Iason decidió ponerle el anillo a Riki en su miembro (¬¬). Por último, Iason siempre ha estado ENAMORADO de Riki, pero parece que a Riki no le interesa( por eso cada vez que Riki parece regresar el sentimiento Iason se emociona. Bueno, eso era lo necesario que debía explicarles, pero si tienen otra duda o pregunta acerca de 'Ai no Kusabi', no duden en preguntármelo. Nakuru_Kinomoto@hotmail.com 


End file.
